A New Path
by Shotgun Steve
Summary: Well, here we go again. You don't focus for a few moments, and everything goes to hell. It's like fate is deliberately trying to screw me over. Although this time, things are worse then normal. Out of my world and into another. Still, best make the most of it. I was given A New Path, and I will walk it until the end. SI.
1. Prologue: Why Me?

**A/N: This is something that has been in the works for a while now. You see I had this idea for after the Reaper war, but none of the existing characters fitted what I needed. So I had to create an OC. From there, I decided why not make it a SI. I do intend to make this a differant from others as possible based on the way things are done.**

**I will try and get it as close to my likeness as possible, but I don't have a habbit of getting shot at so it might be weird at some points. Oh, and if I do somthing really stupid, that is proberby accurate. After all I did once walk past my own house. Not proud, but still shows how dumb I can be.**

A New Path

Prologue: Why Me?

I stand, now, at the end. I suppose some things aren't meant to be changed. The Reapers are here and, like before, this is the battle that will decide everything. It's funny really. I read all these self inserts that made the author an important change that will "influence the course of history", but the truth is we're all just... optional extras.

"Excuse me, sir." I turned around to see a soldier in black armour with silver patterns. "She wants to speak to you."

"Tell Shepard I'll be there soon."

"Not Shepard. She wants to speak to you."

"I understand. Tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes sir." The soldier left. I turned my attention back to the ruined city in front of me.

Yes, this is exactly as I remember it. This is exactly as it should be. But one thing remains unanswered. Of all the people everywhere, why me? Why was I sent here? Perhaps looking back will tell me.

I turned and made my way towards the comm. room, remembering the past.

* * *

It was a sunny day. Surprising, considering it rains almost every bloody day on this island. I was walking home thinking about a conversation I just finished. Best game in history. Sure there are a lot of good games but few are truly legendary. Hell, I'd probably say Mass Effect. Sure, it's more of a series than just one game, but the way that the player could choose was brilliant. Granted, those choices counted for shit in the end, but it allowed the player to play how they wanted. No two games were exactly the same.

From there my thoughts wondered to what they must be like if they really did exist. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I never noticed the road works without barriers. I never noticed it until I fell into the hole in the path at least. But by the time I did notice it was already too late. All I had time for was one last thought.

_Why is it that if something stupid happens I'm always in the middle of it?_

* * *

When I woke up, I first noticed that I wasn't down a hole somewhere. That was good. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't in the street either. In fact, I was laying face down on a cold metal floor. That wasn't so good. I stood up in order to try and figure out my surroundings. Wherever it was, it was dark and filthy. To be honest, it looked like a back alley. Suddenly a scream filled the air. _Sounds like a back ally to._

I followed the sound and looked around a nearby corner. I saw a woman in some sort of suit being mugged by two thugs.

"Just give us what we want."

The sight made me sick. It reminded me of the time I got mugged. Fortunately I was able to beat the person who attempted it back. But that was just one punk acting tough. These look like career criminals. I sighed as I decided what to do next.

Time to do something stupid again.

**A/N: Just a short intro. Another chapter will be up later today.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gearing Up

**AN: As promised, here is the second part. Hope you enjoy. Thoughts are in _italics_ in case you were wondering.**

A New Path

Chapter 1: Gearing Up

I slowly made my way towards the muggers. Best not to attract their attention. I noticed a metal pole leaned against the wall.

_This is defiantly a back ally. It looks like one, sounds like one and has random pieces of crap all over. _

I picked up the pole. It seemed solid enough. I continued making my way forward. It was then that the suited woman noticed me. I indicated her to be quiet. Fortunately she seemed to understand and started shifting her gaze from one thug to the other.

"Last chance or we'll..."

I quickly swung the pole to hit one of the thugs. While he was falling I quickly swung the pole back to strike the other one. I then turned my attention to the first thug and bought the pole down with as much force as I could. The contact made a sickening crack and the thug fell unconscious I turned back to the second thug who was taking a gun out. Without thinking I ran up to him and stomped my foot on his arm to stop him from taking aim.

"Drop it." Whether that sounded intimidating or not was irrelevant. The thug didn't really have a choice, and from the look on his face, knew it too. He slowly let go of the gun so that it was just resting on his hand. I used the pole to move it away from his reach and across the floor. "There's a good man. Now, why don't you pick up the shit from the floor and leave?"

I removed my foot and the thug slowly got up and went to his friend. I made sure to keep enough distance between me and him so I could react if he decided to be clever. He reached his friend, picked him up and began to leave. He then turned around and looked at me.

"You have no idea who you're messing with kid. We'll remember this."

"Let's see if you can do that without fucking up."

"Funny. We'll see how long you're laughing for." He then continued to leave. I kept my eyes on him until he was out of sight. I then turned to the woman.

"Are you alright." The woman was obviously nervous since she was twiddling her fingers.

"I...yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it. I hate thugs." I then turned to the gun that the thug carried. If the rest of the place was like this, it will be better to have a weapon. "Hmm. Vey nice." The pistol folded up and I concealed it under my jacket.

_Never heard of a gun that can do that. Ah well, not important._

I then turned to see the woman steering at me. "What?

"Nothing." She quickly looked away.

"Well, look after yourself." I then left. Why was that woman dressed as a Quarian? I know Mass Effect is good, but that just seems a bit... excessive. Still, her voice sounded familiar. I wonder why.

* * *

I finally appeared to find my way out of the ally and to the main area. The door opened, and my jaw fell. I was staring out of a huge window. Outside was an endless stream of purple stars.

_Wait a second. Folding guns? Quarians? Purple stars? I'm in Mass Effect. _"Oh shit."

"Not exactly the best reaction I've heard to the view." I turned to see a woman with red hair and green eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Commander Jane Shepherd, Alliance Military."

_Okay Steve, don't panic. Now's a good time to learn a thing or two._ "Stephen Stone."

"Hmm. First time someone hasn't said "wow, you're the hero of Elysium." It makes a pleasant change."

_Okay, that means paragon. Oh hell, I hope she isn't spacer as well. A pure paragon would be a pain. I wasn't exactly the... most forgiving when playing Mass Effect. _"What exactly are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We just got back from Eden Prime. You heard about that?"

"Yeah. Some sort of Geth attack right? Shame, that..."

"Shame? The entire colony almost got destroyed." Shepard said raising her voice slightly.

_Yeah, she's a pure paragon. What fun. _"And it signalled the start of something bigger. If you waste time focusing on one colony, then a lot more will be lost before you realize it."

"You really think it will come to full scale war?"

_Oh Shepard, you have no idea. _"Eden Prime wasn't the only colony with access to Prothean ruins, Feros being a prime example." Shepard sighed and looked to the ground. "Something wrong?"

"...no, nothing." She looked up with a fake smile.

_Ah, the visions must be troubling her._

"But I never answered your question. We believe that a rouge Spectre is leading them. We're trying to get the Council to revoke his status."

_So just after Eden Prime, first Council meeting. That answers when. _"Good look with that. Politicians have always been useless."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Only stating my opinion."

"Commander, it's time to meet the Council." We both turned to see a man and a woman. Now that I new where I was, I could tell they were Kaidan and Ashley.

"I better get a move on myself. Pleased to meet you Commander." I held out my hand.

"Likewise Stephen." She took my hand and shook it. "And please, call me Jane."

"Alright, goodbye Jane." I let go and began to make my way to the markets. I was going to need some gear, and that meant getting money. I wonder how much "old" tech sells for.

* * *

When I got to the markets, I headed straight for a store ran by a Salarian.

"Welcome to Morlan's famous shop."

"What will you give me for these..." I placed my phone and I-pod on the counter. "...working order."

"Working order you say? Hmm, I'll give you 125000 credits for both."

_Damn, I just realized I have no idea how much that actually is. Oh, I'll be fine. _"How much are your Omni tools?"

"Looking for a new one eh? I'll throw in a cipher tool mark II."

"Deal." _That takes care of one problem, and not a credit spent._

The Salarian placed the Omni tool on the counter and I took it. I then took my credits and left.

* * *

I had been tampering with the Omni tool for about an hour, trying to figure it out. I knew how to use the basic functions like maps and the translator. Apparently they translate both what the person speaks and hears. _Explains why I understood the non-humans now that I think about it._

Either way, what's important now is deciding what to do. As much as I would like to join Shepard, that probably won't happen. Not yet anyway. I suppose I could join her when the Collectors attack. That gives me two years to build a big enough reputation to get noticed, specifically by the Illusive Man. Now, how should I do that. The Illusive Man gave her a list of soldiers, scientists and mercenaries. I'm no scientist, and becoming a soldier would mean filling in all sorts of files. It won't be easy explaining where I'm from. That just leaves mercenary. Well I have always wanted to form a mercenary group. I guess that's why people think I'm weird. Still never mind. I wonder where a good place for armour is. I looked on the map and found a place called Iron Hide. Apparently it had old armour styles modified for recent technology as well as doing custom jobs. I set the destination on my Omni tool and followed the directions to the store.

The store itself seemed to be a rundown place hidden from the main area. I entered the store to see it was run by an aged Krogan with a blood red head plate. _Wow, Krogan are massive in person._

"Hello human. What can I do for you?"

"Urm... I understand you do old armour designs."

"That's right. We have all the designs on that terminal there." He pointed to a terminal in the corner.

"Thanks." I walked to the terminal and looked over the designs. Best stick to human designs. Alright, they have designs back from my time. This might not be so bad after all. After going through the armours for a while, I found one that bought back memories. Anaconda Assault. Ah those were good days. Playing Vegas 2, making people piss themselves when they saw this giant jet black tank with a shotgun in their face. Oh what the hell, might as well go for it. I made the armour jet black and copied the designs to a data pad. Underneath I had some old style assault clothing to store grenades and other items. For the helmet, I picked a pilots helmet and breather mask, also in black. I also put in some mods such as temperature control, night vision and thermal vision. Who knows where I'll end up in this job. I then took the data to the Krogan.

"Not a bad choice. You rarely see anyone take heavy armour these days."

"That's a shame. Sure light armour moves better, but heavy lets you get in the thick of it."

The Krogan let of a soft chuckle at that. "I like your attitude. With all the moods that will cost 100000 credits. The armour will be ready in a couple of hours."

_That leaves me 25000 for weapons. Should be enough for basic stuff._ "Sure thing." I handed him the chit and he took 100000 of. He then returned it to me. "I'll see you in 2 hours."

"We'll contact you if we finish early."

I turned and left. I have armour, now for weapons.

* * *

I spent the last hour looking for weapons. It seemed that 25000 wasn't enough for both an assault rifle and a shotgun. Damn it. I love shotguns. So decisive, so final. But assault rifles are better for most situations. Still one thing I did notice is that thermal clips were already used. Good. I hated that overheat system.

"Human." A deep menacing voice sounded behind me. It sounded like Wrex, but that was too good to be true. I turned around and... _Oh big shit_. It was Wrex, and that guy was a lot bigger then the other Krogan.

"Can I help you?" I wasn't able to stop the smallest bit of fear come out in my voice. _Well done Steve, show you're scared. Great plan, idiot._

"You're Stephen Stone right?" _What the...? Why is he looking for me?_

"...yeah."

"I'm Urdnot Wrex. My employer wanted me to take you on a job I'm doing. He's giving you some basic weapons." He then handed me a case which contained a Katana shotgun and an Avenger assault rifle.

"Who is you're employer, and why is he interested in me?"

"The Shadow Broker wants me to kill a local crime lord. He knows what you did in the ally and thinks you could be an asset, and that's all I was told." _The Shadow Broker? Ah those must have been Fist's thugs in the ally. Explains why he was watching them, since Fist betrayed him and all._

"Alright. My armour will be ready in an hour, then we can meet."

"You're armour's ready now. Meet me at Chora's Den as soon as you can. All this talking is making me want to kill something."

I was about to respond when my Omni tool went of. It was a message telling me my armour was indeed ready, I looked up to see Wrex already leaving. Things just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

I returned to Iron Hide to see the Krogan already waiting with a case on the counter.

"You should have said you were a friend of the Shadow Broker. I'd have moved the work faster for you. He has made a generous contribution. If you need repairs, you can get the here for 25% discount."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that..."

"Hammer. Call me Hammer. You can change into you're armour there." He pointed to a changing room in the back.

I nodded and then left to change. When the armour was on, I attached the weapons. Apparently all armour is made of lightweight materials so I wasn't encumbered. The only reason this was "heavy" armour is because there was more of it. Happy with the way I looked, I set of for Chora's Den. _Am I really ready for this? I mean, sure I'll knock a thug on his arse, but can I kill?_ I let out a soft sigh. I guess we'll find out.

* * *

I arrived at Chora's Den to see Wrex leaning against a wall.

"Well, you look the part, but can you act it?"

"Let's just get this over with." The more I thought about killing the less I was looking forward to it.

"Suit yourself. All the guests have been cleared out. If it moves, shoot it. The crime lord we're after is a human called Fist. This is a simple job, even for a whelp like you." We arrived at the main entrance and got set to move in. "GO!"

In an instant we both moved into the club. Time to see what I can do.

**A/N: This chapter turned out a little shorter then I wanted. The next one should be up on Monday. I left a poll regerding this story on my profile. It will be open until I'm at that point.**

**If you follow MDS, then don't worry. I'm not stopping work on that story for this one. I'm going to try and keep updating both, but updates might be slow.**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting the Crew Together

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. By the way, Stone is not my real surname. I just don't like it when people put Mr. 6* or whatever.**

A New Path

Chapter 2: Getting the Crew Together

On Wrex's word we stormed through the entrance to Chora's Den. The minute we did so the room filled with gunfire. I took three rounds to the chest before being able to get to the nearest cover. I looked at my HUD to see that my shields had fallen to 25%. Not by 25%, to 25%. _I need to get this shit upgraded._

Since this was a close quarter fight, I had my Katana out. _Okay Steve, first fight with crap armour and weapons along with no training of any sort. _That wasn't quite true. I have fired a gun once. Sure, it was years ago and I only had five shots. But I was the only novice to hit the target, and I hit it twice. Let's see if I can do better now that it actually matters.

I stood up to look over my cover and shot at one of the thugs. _Damn, the recoil is bad. Then again it is a shotgun, I should probably be grateful I kept hold of it._

The thug I was aiming at took the round to the left side of his chest. He spun to the floor and lay there, unmoving in a growing puddle of his own blood. _I hit him. Oh wait, I killed someone._

I didn't have time to come to terms with this since another thug, the same thug from the ally, pocked around the corner and fired. I wasn't fast enough and took two more rounds to the chest. The first was deflected by my shields but the second got through. I felt the force of the round hit me fully and fell to the ground.

_Being shot isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm not even bleeding. Hold on. I'm NOT bleeding?_ I looked to my chest to see that the armour had prevented the round from actually getting to me. The armour now had a small dent. _What do you know; this piece of crap material is good for something._ I got back up and took aim at the thug who shot me, just in time to see his head explode. Wrex then came around the corner, smoking gun in hand.

"If you're done playing with these amateurs, we have a clear road to Fist."

_Wow, he cleared the bar out already? That's impressive, even for him. _"So you got the one on top of the bar then?"

"Which one on top of the bar?"

I looked up to see the mentioned thug taking aim at Wrex. I quickly fired at him. Whether by luck or skill, I got a headshot. The thug fell from the top to the floor. _Score two for Steve. Hmm...I'm going to need some time to think after this._ I looked back up to Wrex.

"That one."

"You got lucky. Let's go." Wrex is going to be hard to impress.

We made our way to the back rooms. The minute we entered we had two people aiming guns at us.

If I didn't know that was coming, I might have been surprised. Fortunately I did know, so I could look to Wrex and say... "Clear road my arse." Wrex just let a growl out in response. _I think he's mad._

"Don't come any closer." Time to see if I have any persuasion skills at all.

"You know the best bit about working with a Krogan? I don't have to do anything. I can just watch as he tears you apart with his hands, or you can leave. Either way, my hands are clean."

The two workers looked at each other, then at Wrex. "Screw Fist." They then left the bar.

"Why didn't you just kill them?"

"If we kill everyone, who's going to tell others about us?" _Wow, real mercenary. I think I was born for this._

"Whatever, let's just kill Fist."

We entered Fist's office and heard him mutter something. Then we got pinned down by turret fire. Or rather, I got pinned down. Wrex just charged out, blasted the turret furthest away, and head butted the other one. Fist was absolutely pissing himself. Then again I wasn't far behind. And I'm on the same side as Wrex. I saw Wrex aim his gun at Fist. If I didn't stop him, Tali was as good as dead and Saren would be unchallenged.

"Wait!" Wrex looked to me, obviously impatient.

"The job was to kill Fist."

"I know. But I'm interested as to why the Shadow Broker is after him. We might be able to get a little bonus." Wrex just scoffed. "Besides, you can kill him slowly if he doesn't cooperate." I kneeled beside Fist. "Why is the Broker after you?"

"Go to hell." I turned to Wrex.

"Blow of one of his kneecaps."

"Wait..." Wrex didn't wait. Instead he used his shotgun to sever the entire leg of. Fist screamed in pain.

"I said blow of a kneecap, not the leg."

"Close enough." _Wow, I have a lot to learn about being ruthless._ I turned back to Fist, not looking at where his leg used to be.

"I suggest you talk before he moves on to the other one." _Please talk._

"A quarian came here with some information about a turian Spectre. His name is Saren. The Broker wanted the Intel, but Saren made a better offer."

"So you betrayed him. Are you stupid or suicidal?"

"That doesn't matter Wrex. Where is the Intel?"

"The Quarian thinks she's meeting the Broker in the alleys, but Saren's men will be waiting for her." I turned to Wrex.

"We just found our bonus." Without a word Wrex killed Fist. He then turned to me.

"We'll only get the bonus if we move now."

He then left. I followed, stopping at the entrance to take one last look at Fist. _This escalated quickly, and where is Sheperd?_ I then heard gunfire coming from the bar. I quickly ran to see Wrex fighting at least twenty thugs. _Damn, at this rate Tali will be dead before we reach her._

"If you can handle this lot, keep them pinned while I run past. We don't know how long we have."

Wrex nodded and opened fire on the thugs. I quickly ran past them, killing one by the door. I then swapped my shotgun for the Avenger. The alleys are long, and I might need a distance shot.

Time was my enemy now.

* * *

Tali Zorah nar Rayya was not having a very good day. She had just set everything up for a meeting with the Shadow Broker, when she was attacked by two Human thugs, probably from a rival group. Fortunately, another human had the decency to help her. He was also the only person who had treated Tali with some decency since she left for her pilgrimage. That being said, he didn't talk much. Just asked if she was okay, looted a thugs weapon, and left. After that Tali had spent the day around the back alleys waiting for the meeting. What few people she did meet gave her odd glances and muttered comments like "suit rat". Now she found herself steering at an approaching Turian flanked by two Salarians.

"Where's the data?"

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

"They'll be here." The Turian began to run a talon along her suit. "Where's the evidence?"

Tali swatted the Turian's talon away. "No way, the deal's of."

The Turian drew a pistol and looked to his Salrian friends. They slowly moved towards her. Acting fast, she picked a grenade from her belt and threw it. The two Salarians were stunned, giving Tali enough time to get to cover. Tali went to reach for her shotgun, but realized she dropped it when she dived for cover. She could hear the constant fire hitting the crate she was hiding behind. Then it suddenly stopped. She looked around her cover, only to be grabbed by one of the Salarians. The other quickly came and grabbed her other arm. Between them they dragged her to the Turian He raised his pistol and pointed it at her head. So, this was how she would die.

Suddenly a bang came from behind, and a hole appeared in the Turian's head. As he was falling back, he fired his pistol on reflex killing one of the Salarians. The other quickly turned to face the new threat Tali used this chance to grab her shotgun from the floor, and kill the Salarian. When the Salarian fell, she turned to see the new person in the ally. She saw a Human in jet black armour with some sort of helmet on. Then the Human said something she didn't expect.

"Oh, hello again."

Tali tilted her head in confusion. The Human took the hint and removed his helmet, revealing the same person who helped her earlier. He was shorter then most Humans she had seen. He was also fairly well built. Not muscular, but not fat either. He had a head of dark brown hair and hazel eyes that turned brown towards the centre.

"Oh, it's you. Thanks for the help..."

"Stephen Stone. Sorry, should have said earlier." Stephen held out a hand.

"I'm Tali Zorah nar Rayya. Pleased to meet you." She shook Stephen's hand.

"Likewise."

Tali then remembered why she needed the help in the first place. "That bosh'tet Fist set me up."

"Fist is dead." Tali was shocked by the blunt remark.

"W...what?"

Just then, the door at the end of the ally opened. On the other side were three Humans, a Turian and a Krogan. Stephen obviously recognised one of them.

"Oh, another one." One of the Humans, a woman with red hair, stopped and looked at him.

"That you, Stephen? What are you doing here?" The Krogan was the one to answer that question.

"He's the "help" I had when dealing with Fist." The Turian looked sceptical at this.

"Doesn't he seem a little young to be a merc?" Stephen didn't look offended. In fact, he seemed to agree. "Why take him?"

"Not my choice. The Shadow Broker ordered it." The only Human male spoke next.

"The Shadow Broker? Why is he interested in you?"

"Hell if I know. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because I helped Tali here..." He indicated to Tali. "...deal with a couple of thugs. I think they worked for Fist. Does it matter Mr..."

"Alenko. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and that's Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. The Turian is Garrus Vakerian and you already know the commander."

The one identified as the commander stepped towards Tali and spoke. "Tali right?" Tali nodded. "I'm Commander Jane Shepard with the Systems Alliance. I understand that you have data to prove Saren's a traitor."

"Yes. I was hoping to get it to the Shadow Broker..." She looked at Stephen. "…which is who the mercs work for." Jane looked disappointed until Stephen spoke.

"We could always let you take the data. In exchange, how about you take us with you."

"What?" Jane was shocked.

"WHAT!?" The Krogan was shocked and mad.

"Whatever Saren has planed, it's big. And if he's willing to betray the Council... well, not many good outcomes to that. And Wrex, we completed the contract. Giving Shepard the data cuts out the middle man and gives us some big fights. You like big fights."

The Krogan, Wrex, sighed. "Fine, but only because I know Shepard's reputation."

Jane smiled. "You have a deal Mr. Stone. Welcome to the team." She then turned to Tali. "Now about the data..."

"Not here. It's too dangerous."

"We should take her to the Human embassy. You're ambassador will want to see this anyway."

"Right. Let's go."

With that, the group left the alleys.

* * *

_YOU IDIOT STEVE!_

_You should have stuck with the original plan. Build a mercenary group, get a reputation and, more importantly, experience. But no, you're mouth has to be five seconds ahead of you're brain. You had to come up with this "brilliant" idea to volunteer for the meat grinder straight away. Now you're just going to get in the way and everyone else killed. If that happens, the Reapers will come along and kill everyone. Well done Einstein._

We arrived at the Human embassy. _Great, now I have the fun of having to put up with Udina._

"You're not making my life easy Shepard." _Yeah that's the prick now. If Garus has a stick up his arse, Udina's got a whole damn forest up his._ He turned to look at us. "Fire fights in the wards, and all out assault on Chora's Den. Do you know how many..." he stopped when he saw us. "What's this? Krogans, Turians, Quarians and mercenaries? Why have you gathered this zoo in my office?"

_Oh that cheeky fucker. _"She's gathered this "zoo", you old fart, because we helped her do the job you're to high and mighty for and found evidence of Saren's guilt."

"You watch yourself. I can make life very hard for you."

"Piss off." Jane decided this was a good time to interfere.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I feel much better now." She turned back to Udina.

"While I don't like the way he said it, Mr. Stone is right. The Quarian, Tali, has data showing Saren's a traitor."

"I see. Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"I was on my pilgrimage, my right of passage into adulthood."

_Time to act as dumb as you are Steve. _"Passage?"

"Recourses are scarce on the flotilla. We can't support anyone who will be a burden. The pilgrimage proves that we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good of the fleet. We only return when we have something of value." I nodded.

"What did you find?"

"When I heard about Geth outside of the veil, I was curious. I was able to find a lone unit and take some data out of its core."

"I thought the Geth fried their data core. Some sort of defence mechanism." That must be Anderson.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, but my people created the Geth. If you're fast, smart and lucky, then you can preserve some of the core." She then proceeded to play the audio recording.

At this point I just zoomed out into my own thoughts. _Why am I here? More importantly, why was I stupid enough to charge head first into the shit?_

"Please let me join you commander." _Hmm? What's going on?_

"Sorry Tali, but I can't let someone whose skills I don't know join such a mission."

"What about them." She gestured towards me and Wrex.

"We had a deal. It was necessary to get the information." _Oh crap. Better put this right._

"Actually, Tali was very capable in the ally. On this mission you will need all the help you can get. I'd recommend her."

"Was she better then you in the club?" Wrex's smirk told me he was just after cheap shots.

"I don't see how th..."

"Was she better then you in the club?"

I sighed. "Yes, she was better then me in the club."

"I'd take her." Wrex may have said that, but I know he was after a blow to my pride thanks to his smile. Udina couldn't help but join.

"That says allot about your skill."

"I thought I told you to piss off." Jane once again interfered.

"I think we're getting side tracked." She turned back to Tali. "Okay, you can come."

"Thanks commander, you won't regret this."

Just then, my Omni-tool beeped, as did Wrex's. I looked at it to see a message there. It read:

Mr. Stone

10,000 credits has been transferred to an account I created for you.

It is unfortunate that you decided to give the data to the commander. It would have given you a nice bonus, but as you correctly said, the contract was to kill Fist. I suggest you return to Hammer. I had him place a shield upgrade on reserve for you.

You appear to be a potential asset, I will contact you again.

Shadow Broker

The message then deleted itself when I closed it. _Talk about tight security. But, asset for what? All I did was stand there and get shot. Oh well, whatever gets me started._

"If you'll excuse me commander, I have some things to take care of before we leave."

"Sure. I'll send you the coordinates for the meeting point."

I nodded, then turned and left.

* * *

When I arrived at Iron Hide, Hammer looked up from the counter.

"The Shadow Broker had me place an item on reserve for you." He then looked at the dent on my armour. "And I can see why."

"Yeah, the shields are crap on this thing."

He shrugged. "You're fault for getting shot. Then again, you are weak."

"True, but I can only get stronger from here." Hammer picked an item up from the counter and moved towards me.

"Turn around." I did so, and could feel Hammer replacing the shield generator. "I like your attitude, but you better get stronger fast. You won't last long otherwise."

"I'll be sure to do that... when I find out how."

"At least you admit you're weak. That's a good start." I heard a click and my HUD flashed as it registered the new generator. "Finished. That will be 6,000 credits."

"Here." I gave him my credit chit. "So, how did you end up running this place?" Hammer seemed to get mad at the question.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." He calmed himself down.

"No, I'm sorry. My past is just sensitive, that's all." He handed back the credit chit. "Here you go. Try not to get shot this time."

"You care?"

"Of course I do. It's bad for business when customers die."

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at that. "Fair enough."

I then left the store. When I got outside, my Omni-tool beeped. It was a message from Sheperd telling me the dock where the Normandy was. Better get a move on.

* * *

_Finally after ten minutes, the elevator leading to the docks stopped. Everyone always said that those things were slow in fanfictions, but they didn't know the half of it._

When I exited the elevator I was shocked at the sight of the Normandy. It was allot longer then I thought. Then again, that's games for you. Always bigger on the inside. Jane came out and greeted me.

"Stephen. Glad you came. This is the Normandy. Top of the line stealth vessel, and I was just placed in charge." She turned to me. Unfortunately I was still amazed at how much longer it was.

"...yeah. That's great." Jane then gently slapped me on the back of the head. "Huh, what?"

"Let's just go in, shall we?" Jane said with a sigh.

"First steps into hell." We entered the Normandy.

"Decontamination in progress."

"It's already started."

I could hear Jane chuckle behind me.

**A/N: I might be able to get another chapter out by Friday, but after that I'm focusing on the next chapter of MDS.**


	4. Chapter 3: On the Normandy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I can already tell that this sort is going to be the hardest to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for the support that you showed in the reviews.**

A New Path

Chapter 3: On the Normandy

The airlock door opened and we stepped into the Normandy. Now this was more like it. A long hallway with everyone at their posts. Everyone has their place.

"Stephen, I want you to check in with Dr. Chakwas. She is downstairs and on the right."

_Great, a medical test. _"Really?"

"Everyone has to go through a medical examination. This is not an option."

"Alright, I'll go."

I turned and walked to the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway the path divided into two around more consoles. In the middle of the consoles was the galaxy map. It was beautiful. I was so caught up looking at the map that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry mate." I then continued walking past.

"Hmm, damn mercenaries think they own the place." I turned my head back and saw that it was Pressley that I bumped into. _Looks like he doesn't trust anyone who isn't alliance._ I moved down the stairs, still hearing his ramblings. "First aliens, now mercenaries. This isn't an Alliance vessel, it's a pirate ship."

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was in the mess hall. I saw Tali twiddling her fingers at one of the tables. She must still be waiting for her medical. Might as well talk to her. I walked up and sat opposite from her. She looked up when I sat down.

"Hello... Stephen was it?" I nodded. "I never properly thanked you for your help in the ally."

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you would have found some way out without me." _That and I'd rather not talk about it. Killing is not something I'm proud of._ Something about my voice must have given that away because Tali said something I didn't expect.

"Today was the first time you killed someone, wasn't it?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"We Quarians are always in our suits. We can judge a person's feelings from the smallest movements. Although I must admit, it does help to be able to see their eyes. I can't see anything inside that helmet of yours."

I shrugged "It helps intimidate the enemy."

"Really?"

"Probably not. But still, it looks good." I reached up and took the flight helmet of, but left the breather mask on.

"I wouldn't let it bother you." I looked at her. "Killing them, I mean. If you didn't I would be dead, and Saren would have got away."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Killing some to save many is something I've always believed in. It's just... not as easy as I thought it would be."

"I understand."

Just then, the door to the medical room opened and Dr. Chakwas came out wearing a mask of her own.

"You can come in now Miss Zorah."

"I'm coming, and please call me Tali." She got up from her seat. "See you later."

"Yeah, sure." She turned and began to leave. "Tali." She stopped and looked at me. "Thank you." She nodded and then walked into the medical room.

I stayed sat at the table reflecting on what Tali said. _Was she right? Shouldn't it bother me? No. It is better to be bothered by it. That way I will only kill who I feel I have to. If I don't feel anything, then I'll probably become what I'm trying to stop._

_Wow. That's deep thinking by my standards._

"So, you're the merc we were all waiting for." I turned to see Ashley leaning against the wall.

"Ashley, right? Yeah, I'm the merc." She glared at me for a few seconds, before taking a seat.

"I heard your conversation with the Quarian."

"So?"

"So, I know you're a rookie. And I don't want everyone dying because a rookie fell behind."

"Don't worry about that."

"I will worry about that. You don't know what's at stake. I may have to shoot you if you're a liability."

"If I'm a liability, I would rather you shoot me."

"This is no time for jokes kid."

"I'm not joking. You see, I do know what's at stake. It is too much to worry about someone who couldn't keep up." I leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "So if I am a liability, you shoot me. You shoot me and you keep going no matter what. Do we understand each other?"

"We understand each other perfectly." With that, Ashley got up and left.

_Way to go Steve. Now you've painted a target on your back. Still, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. The stakes are high, and I'm not sure what good I'll be._

It was another five minutes before the door to the medical opened and Tali walked out. Dr. Chakwas was right behind her.

"You can come in now Mr. Stone."

"Sure."

_Time to see how fucked up I really am._

* * *

Kaidan Alenko was currently in the mess hall getting his diner. Everyone had checked out for the medical except the human mercenary. He was still in there, probably giving Chakwas hell if the noise was anything to go by.

Just then, the door opened and said merc walked out. He moved over to the counter where Kaidan was at.

"OK. What was wrong with you?" The merc, Stephen, turned and looked at Kaidan.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Right. You were shouting the place down, and nothing is wrong with you."

"I just have a thing against getting shot in the eye with a laser, even if it is for surgery." He then tried to press a button on the coffee maker, but missed several times. "Apparently, I couldn't see as well as I need to." He finally pressed the button and tried to reach for the milk on the side, again missing. "But I call bullshit on that. There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

"To the left a bit." Stephen moved his hand in the indicated direction and finally got what he was after.

"Thanks." Kaidan could see him going slightly red. "Anyway, better get back. I'm supposed to be in there for another hour yet. See you later." He turned around and bumped into Garrus on the way out. "Sorry Wrex."

Garrus stopped in his tracks and turned watching Stephen leave with a confused look on his face. Kaidan just laughed.

* * *

I was finally able to leave medical and get a proper look at the ship. I had already seen the first two decks and was now in the elevator heading to the lower decks. I still couldn't believe Dr. Chakwas. _Sure, my eyesight wasn't perfect, but I wore glasses, and my helmet had a similar effect. That wasn't good enough, noooo. I had to get bloody eye surgery by having a laser shot there. Still, eyesight's back now... and I don't see a difference._

The elevator opened, and I was in the shuttle bay. I saw Garrus already working on the mako. _Probably "calibrating" it. _I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Garrus."

"Hmm? Oh, hi Stephen. No Wrex this time?" I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"When you bumped into me earlier you called me Wrex."

"Ohhhhh, I didn't did I?" I placed a hand on my head.

"Afraid so."

"Sorry about that. Just had eye surgery to make my eyesight better. You can tell how well that worked." He chuckled at that.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem young for a merc. Why not join the military?" _Okay time for lies made of the truth. Come on Steve, you already have a story planned._

"Because the military serves the politicians and I think they're to obsessed with what others think to do their job." _That part was true. It's also why I respect mercenaries. They fight or what they want, rather then what a government wants. I still respect the military, I just hate government._

"So you think you can do better on you're own?"

"Not quite. I just think I can do what I feel is right rather then what I'm told is right by some higher power. I mean, how many times has someone escaped because of red tape?"

'"Too many." Garrus looked down for a moment before regaining his composure. "So, what do you're parents think about this?"

"Don't have any. Grew up as an orphan." _Now I'm just bullshiting. I hate to lie about this, but it seems the best way to explain why I'm not on any records._

"Ah, sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"How did you survive and get on the Citadel?"

"I was a part of a gang. In the end, I had enough and stole some... "high retail goods". With them I was able to buy a ticket to the citadel and my armour."

"No weapons?"

"I was looking when Wrex found me and supplied some." _That's right, Steve thought of everything._

"Wouldn't you have had to kill in a gang? Tali said that today was the first time you killed." _FUCK!_

"I never actually got that high up the chain. Just petty thievery and vandalism, keep the law distracted." _Oh for... like he'll believe that._

"So you were a decoy?"

"Pretty much. But it paid well enough to survive, and I had no plans on going deeper then I had to." Garrus nodded, seeming to accept the answer. _Wow, it did work. _"What about you?"

"Pretty much the opposite to yourself. Grew up doing service in the military, then joined C-sec." He turned t look at me. "And for what it's worth, you're right about the red tape. There was one time I was investigating a Dr. Saleon. Long story short, he was growing organs inside his employees and selling them on the black market."

"And that's why I didn't want to go too deep."

"Yeah, well, I tried to arrest him but he was getting away on a shuttle with some of his staff. I ordered them to shoot him down, but C-sec higher ups reversed that order, letting him get away."

"Idiots, a little collateral damage is worth stopping someone like that. You'll save more in the long run."

"Executor Pallin didn't agree. In the end, I told him what I thought about him and his rules. He said if I didn't like it, I could quit. I almost did. Still, maybe with Shepard being a Spectre, I can get the job done my way for once."

"I doubt that." Garrus' expression urged me to continue. "No offence to the commander, but she seems to be an idealist. You'll probably find yourself limited in some way or another. I hope I'm wrong though."

"What are you doing down here anyway."

"Just touring the ship. trying to find a shooting range or simulator. Anything to improve my skills."

"What skills?" shouted Wrex from across the bay.

"Yeah, thanks for that Wrex. I'll remember that the next time you miss one."

"Ha, he wouldn't have done anything anyway."

"The shooting range and simulator are below another deck."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." With that I turned and left.

* * *

It had been about an hour since I found the shooting range. My accuracy was improving, especially with the shotgun. I knew I always had it in me. Right now I was just sitting on the side taking a break.

_What a day. Fall down a hole to wake up somewhere that shouldn't exist and get involved in a fight to prevent galactic genocide. I knocked thugs on their arse, made up my entire history, became a mercenary, got shoot, meet aliens and killed..._

_I killed._

_I know it had to be done, but it doesn't make me feel better. The worst part is I know there's a lot more killing to do. If I'm like this after as couple of thugs, what will I be like in..._

"Excuse me?"

I turned my head to see Shepard standing in the doorway.

"Hello Shepard. What can I help you with?"

"You can start by calling me Jane."

"Sorry Shep... Jane. Just trying to be professional" I gestured to another seat and she took it.

"I wanted to talk to you about several things."

"Sure."

"First thing. Tali said it was the first time you killed someone."

"So?"

"I won't question if you're sure you want to be here. But, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tal..."

"No."

"Okay. Second thing. Chakwas said you gave her hell."

I let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck. "Of course she did."

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

I had short sight that was compensated for by my helmet. Chakwas disagreed with that being adequate, and wanted to shoot a laser in my eye."

"You make it sound like she was trying to kill you."

"A laser is still a laser no matter how it is used."

"Stephen, if you're going to serve on this ship, then you will listen to Dr. Chakwas. Is that clear."

I sighed. "Yeah sure."

"Last thing. I wanted to know about you. I tried to look up a file and found nothing. Care to explain that?" _Typical paragons. Try to ease you in rather then ask straight out._

"You talked to Garrus and he probably told you what I told him. You know it and I know it, so let's stop playing games and get to the point. What do you want to know?"

Shepard frowned slightly but kept calm. "If what you say is true, then it explains why there isn't a file on you. But how do you know you're last name?" _Ha, ready for that too._

"I don't. Stone was what the gang called me."

"Why?"

"Because if I was needed I was "a stone's throw away". They were a simple group."

"Who was the boss of you're gang?" _Crap. Quick, think of a name._

"Hell if I know." _Damn._

"You don't know who you worked for?"

"Like I told Garus, I didn't get that up the chain and had no interest in it." _Oh, good excuse._

"Then who did you answer to?" _Crap. Back to plan A._

"Mike Archer." _Well you don't get more random then that._

"Mike Archer? Didn't he die last week in a bank heist that failed?" _What the... No, don't look a gift horse in the mouth._

"Yeah, that's the one. Turns out a bank heist goes better with a decoy on the other side of town."

"I see." We both just sat there silent for a few moments. "Why?"

"You'll have to be clearer than that Jane."

"Why are you helping? It's not as if I'm paying you."

"What, a former gang member turned mercenary can't have morals?"

"Well..."

"Look, I was only in the gang to survive and I didn't join the army because I hate politicians. This seemed like the best way to fight for what I believe. Right now, I believe that Saren needs to be stopped no matter what."

"You knew Saren was behind things before we found you. How?"

"Fist talked with a little... persuasion from Wrex. Now, if that's everything, I need to get back to practice."

"No that's everything. But I'd get some sleep if I were you. We will arrive in the Artemis Tau cluster soon enough."

"Alright. Were are the sleeping pods, or bunks or whatever this ship uses."

"I'll show you. You can drop off you're weapons on the way."

With that we both left the shooting range.

* * *

_I was back in Chora's Den. There were four thugs shooting at me three humans and a turian. I was pinned down, forced to listen to their taunts._

_"You killed us."_

_"Now we're going to do worse to you."_

_"Not so brave without the krogan, is he?"_

_"He is if you can't see the coward."_

_I stuck my head out and fired at one of the thugs. The bullets hit but didn't effect the thug, even as the round exited out his back. I ducked back in cover, desperately trying to find a way out of this mess. It was then that the gunfire stopped suddenly. I cautiously stuck my head out to see the thugs just standing and watching. I then felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against my head. I never saw the thug, but I heard him speak._

_"Not laughing now, are you kid?"_

_He pulled the trigger, and everything ended with a flash and a bang._

* * *

Wrex was standing beside the arms lockers. Normally boring, but now it was entertaining. The turian had gotten up early to check his gear, and couldn't help but give nervous glances in his direction. It made the old krogan proud to know that his presence could still intimidate people.

The elevator opened up to reveal Stephen. He walked to his locker and grabbed his gear without a word. He had a tired and troubled look on his face.

"Are you alright Stephen?" The turian sounded generally concerned. He shouldn't be. If Stephen wasn't strong enough then that was his problem only, as long as he didn't slow the rest down.

"Fine." Stephen got his gear and disappeared to get changed.

The turian looked at Wrex, who just shrugged in response.

**A/N: Next on the works is the next chapter of MDS. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm trying to put a slight psychological side to it as well.**


End file.
